Baby Making, Or a Lack There Of
by Beacon
Summary: Zuko frets over his Uncle's requirments of becoming Fire Lord.  PostWar Zutara.


AN: While procrastinating on my own original works, I wrote this... therefore, procrastination is productive! HAHAHA!...

Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to Nick Studios, I just own a pan of brownies...>/p>

Baby Making

Zuko approached his uncle carefully, watching intently as the old man turned to him with a smile and gestured for him to take a seat on the beautiful fountain at the center of the courtyard. Zuko sat silently and kept his eyes on Iroh, it was not often that his uncle summoned him so formally to the grand gardens, and the silence made him nervous. The Fire Lord did not say anything, though, seemingly more interested in a small bird that perched just above their heads in the blooming branches of a cherry tree. Zuko shifted slightly and then, "You wanted to see me?"

Iroh adjusted his gaze to Zuko and smiled gently, taking in the form of his young charge. "Ah, yes, I did, didn't I?" He brushed his long robes out of his way as he made to sit down next to Zuko and sighed heavily. "How are your studies going?" He asked.

Zuko shrugged nervously, "My tutors say that I'm making good progress." His uncle knew how he was doing, he reviewed his studies at least once a week, and had always seemed happy with them.

"Good, good." Iroh grunted. He stood, and then sat back down almost immediately, his mouth working silently for a moment before he finally looked at Zuko again. "Zuko…" he started slowly as he surveyed his young protégé, "I'm not getting any younger." He held up his hand to silence Zuko's protest and continued. "Yes, Zuko, I am becoming an old man, and the job of the Fire Lord is not easy." He sighed. "And you," he said admiringly as he looked over his nephew again, "You have grown into a fine young man, strong and smart. You have come a long way on road that was never easy for you, and despite all your hardships, you have made it safe. You've learned a lot, seen many things, and experienced more in the world than many others. I couldn't be more proud of you." He told him gruffly and gave him a bleary sort of smile. "You will make to perfect Fire Lord, much greater than your father or myself, I think, and possibly greater than even Sozin."

"Uncle, please," Zuko felt his face heating up, embarrassed by the praise.

"I am serious Zuko. All the things you have gained through your journey and through your studies will help you to make the right decisions as Fire Lord and help you govern fairly within your own country and the world. I could not have wished for a better heir… only…" Iroh trailed off with a sigh and closed his eyes. For the first time, Zuko noticed the lines around his uncle's eyes had become more pronounced in recent years, the grey hair was beginning to turn a snowy white and his face was much more drawn than it had been in the past.

"Uncle?" he asked softly.

"Only, you are not yet qualified to take the thrown, as much as I wish for you to take it." The Fire Lord said heavily as he opened his eyes.

Zuko felt a weight drop into to his stomach. What had he not done yet? He had studied hard, traveled far to regain his honor, and now his uncle was telling him he still couldn't take his place as Fire Lord? "Why not?" Zuko asked bitterly. "What have I done wrong this time?"

His uncle frowned. "Zuko, it is dangerous to assume it is always your fault, it can lead to self doubt. While a small amount is not a terrible thing, too much of it can cause indecision, and a leader who does not know what to do will not last long." The old man shook his head. "No Zuko, I am rather glad that you have not yet fulfilled this requirement," he smiled fondly at Zuko, "but," and the smile slipped slowly from his face, "one does grow old, and before I die, I would like to be able to meet my grand-nieces or nephews." Zuko felt light headed for a moment as he stared wide-eyed at his uncle. "That is," Iroh continued, "also part of the requirement to take the throne; that you have an heir to succeed you, incase of sudden death or some other calamity like that." He waved the words away as if they weren't important. "I know you are still young, but if you are old enough to take the crown, you're old enough to start a family." He smiled wearily and then stood rather stiffly. Zuko merely gaped at him silently as Iroh patted him on the shoulder.

"I am sorry to ask this, but I know that it would be best for you to take the throne sooner rather than later, for both of us." And then Iroh was gone with a flutter of red and gold robes.

Zuko sat where he had been left, his stomach slowly turning to lead as he thought over what his uncle had told him. Children? He was supposed to have children? But children meant a wife as well, and a wife meant marriage, which meant he was bound to someone for the rest of his life. How could his uncle ask him to do this? Marry some girl who he would have to be with for the rest of his life and have children with her? Zuko knew from past experience that girls were not part of his wide range of expertise. He had only kissed a girl once, and it had not gone too well. Sure, it had been nice, but a bit awkward, and afterward he had completely freaked out and run. If he could hardly stand kissing a girl, how he supposed to… well, make children with her?

He turned red at the very thought and buried his face in his hands. Deep breaths, he just needed to calm down so he could think about this rationally. His uncle would not ask him to do this if there wasn't a reason. It was true that he was growing old, and after all he had done for Zuko, he did deserve for his last years to be peaceful. Reconstructing a country was no easy task and Zuko realized how tiring it must be for Iroh. He felt a hot stab of shame, how could he worry about the awkwardness of… baby making when his uncle had already done so much for him and was asking for one final request. Zuko steeled himself. Alright, he would marry and make lots of little babies so that he could ascend the throne, give his uncle a break and also offer him the many little charges he would love to run around and play with.

Plan? Check. His strength of resolve? More or less a check. Woman to take place of said wife and partner in baby making? Damn.

Zuko wracked his brain for ideas. There was always Mai, she had a crush on him when they were little, but the whole teaming up with his sister against him and put a damper on their relationship. Not ideal, but he would keep her in mind. Then there was the girl Jin from Ba Sing Sei. He had kissed her, and that had to count for something. But how could he find her, let alone ask her to marry him. _Hi Jin, you remember me, right? I kissed you and then ran away. Anyway, want to get married and have children?_ Definitely not.

Zuko sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands. Overhead, clouds began to gather and Zuko appreciated the cool breeze that came with them. How was he ever going to do this?

"Well hello sunshine, you're looking rather bright today." A familiar teasing voice cut through the relative silence of the courtyard Zuko looked up into the Oh-so recognizable face and blue eyes. Katara beamed back at him, and then look her place beside him on the edge of the fountain.

"What's got you down this time?" she asked as she arranged her flowing blue robes.

Zuko just shook his head, not wanting to explain to Katara about that panic that surged within him about finding a wife and… the other stuff. Katara smiled slightly at him, knowing him well enough to leave him alone with his thoughts for the moment. If he wanted to tell her what was bothering him, he would eventually. Katara fiddled slightly with a lose lock of hair as her friend shifted beside her.

"You're not wearing your necklace." Zuko observed after a moment, the feeling of panic receding as Katara's comforting presence washed over him. He had not seen the girl for a long time, not since last year, when she had come to visit with the news of her brother's engagement and rise to leader of the Water Tribe.

"Oh, yeah." Katara's hand rose to her bare neck almost nervously. "I took it off, just for a while though." She laughed a little. "But how have you been? You'll be ready to take the throne soon, right?"

Zuko shrugged. "Maybe, there are still a few things left to be done. But possibly soon."

"That's great! You'll make a really great Fire Lord, Zuko, I know you will." She beamed and looked as if she were going to hug him, and then thought better of it, and opted for giving him a light pat on shoulder. They shared a rather awkward silence, Katara dipped her fingers into the fountain to tickle the black and white koi fish, and it was Zuko's turn to stare intently at the bird, still perched above their heads in the tree. A distant roll of thunder rumbled and a fat drop of rain splashed on the stone fountain next to them. Katara glanced up at him, and smiled slightly. She had changed since he had last seen her. Her hair was no longer in the braid that was her norm, but in a fancy bun swirled around the back of her head. Her eyes were still the same brilliant blue, but they had lost the innocence of childhood, and seemed much the wiser. There was no denying she was no longer the lost little fourteen year old Zuko had once tied to a tree to question, or even the frightened but strong girl with whom he had shared the crystal prison. She was a whole other person, one who stirred something in Zuko he had never felt before.

"Why did you take your necklace off?" He asked slowly as he straightened from his somewhat slumped position and stretch his back out.

Katara blushed slightly. "Oh, it was causing the wrong sort of confusion." She mumbled vaguely.

"Such as?"

"Such as people thinking I was engaged, most people thought to Aang." She said not quite looking at Zuko.

"Most? Who else would they assume?" Zuko wondered aloud curiously. It was no secret that the Avatar was fond of Katara in a more-than-just-a-friend sense, but most people who knew the two well, knew that Katara did not return those feelings, for whatever reason.

"Umm… well a few of them thought I was engaged to you." Katara was definitely not looking at him now, and her cheeks were pink.

Zuko felt a jolt. Katara engaged to him? That was just weird. Katara; sweet, strong, wild Katara, engaged to him. Warmth curled in his core at the thought and Zuko felt his face heat up again. Katara fiddled with the sleeve of her robe, Zuko watching her intently.

"Why would people think that about us?" He asked quietly.

Katara seemed to blush harder. "I don't really know, I mean, we're just friends… aren't we?" Her blue eyes flashed to Zuko's amber.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed. "Just friends."

The rain was falling harder around them, and the shoulders of their robes had soaked through. A crash of thunder roared over ahead, and yet the two didn't move, their eyes locked as Zuko moved to brush a piece of wet hair from Katara's cheek. His hand lingered, and his thumb brushed up and down slowly.

Katara watched him intently, cocking her head into his hand, and her fingers came up to linger lightly on his wrist.

"Just friends." Zuko breathed as he leaned in… for what he was not sure, until his lips brushed her own and he realized he was kissing her. Her lips tasted like fresh water, cool and refreshing. He felt Katara's sigh, and his hand slipped to tilt her chin up.

The kiss lasted seconds, minutes, days, before Zuko finally pulled away from Katara who was flushed and eyes slightly hazy. Her mouth quirked and she followed him, pressing her lips back against his, just as gently as the first time.

Zuko was reminded of fire lit kisses, much like these, except these were so much better. So much more right.

Katara pulled back and glanced up at Zuko. "Just friends." She laughed and then stood. "Come on, let's go inside."

And as Zuko followed her, he did not once worry about his upcoming marriage, or his still unknown wife (though he was beginning to realize he had forgotten someone on his list). And he did not even once worry about the awkwardness of baby making.


End file.
